


Summer rain

by Cheesysquid



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I have repented and my heart is now pure, My rare sfw work hallelujeh, One Shot, Rain, Until I sin again teehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesysquid/pseuds/Cheesysquid
Summary: On a rainy day you had an encounter with a mysterious man, whose amicable smile brought rays of sunlight to warm your heart.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	Summer rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zehnmou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehnmou/gifts).



> Hello hello~ I have decided to try writing a little one shot for Dante (・∀・)ノ  
> I was doing a little idea exchange with @Zehnmou, and after some back-and-forth idea tossing, I went ahead and gave the concept a go~ Thank you so much for entrusting me with writing this one shot, dear (o´ω`o)  
> The setting for this story takes inspirations from "My neighbor Totoro", a movie that I really love~  
> \----------  
>  **A huge thank you to Wynn, Ida, Shon, Ai, and the thotty squad for the warm support during my writing process, I couldn't have done this without you guys ;w;)7 ******

On a hot summer day, you moved to this little town.

Beads of sweats clung to your skin, the hot summer air felt so stuffy. You tried to drag your suitcase up the stairs, heart racing and feeling so out of breath. Of course the building did not have an elevator, that would make things too convenient. Perhaps it was a good thing you did not live on the highest floor. Just the thought of dragging your belonging all the way there made your head spin. 

“Key...key...which key was it…” you fumbled with the set of keys in your hand, trying to remember which one would let you in your apartment. Your back was aching, the urge to plop yourself down somewhere became palpable at that moment. Maybe you had packed a bit more than your strength could have handled…

You pushed your luggage in past the threshold of the door frame, before closing the door behind you to lean your back against its cool, wooden surface. 

“A glass of water… I could use a glass of water.” 

Leaving your shoes by the door, you made your way into your new humble little place, hoping to quench the thirst that was burning your throat. You were glad to have found this single-room apartment for rent, after hours spent searching pages and pages online for a place to stay. 

A coffee table sat in the center of the room, with a sofa that looked like it could use a little dusting. The wooden floor creaked quietly as you walked towards the small kitchen, and a quick look through the cupboards and drawers showed that you had some shopping to do. Luck was on your side, however, for the water was running and there was a little glass left behind by the previous tenant. 

The place came with a balcony, separated by a sliding door. With your glass held in your hand, you stepped out to the open space, hoping to catch a breather. A hot summer breeze caressed your hair, you let out a sigh and leaned against the railings. Truly a glass of cold water gave a refreshing boost on days like this. 

It never crossed your mind, how you were so used to seeing tall buildings and crowded streets where people always hurried to somewhere. You always blocked out the noises of the world with your headphones, always had to rush to catch the next buses and trains to get home from work. There were shops and restaurants where you could have a quick meal or snack, or takeaways when you were far too exhausted to even lift a finger, let alone cook something.

There was none of that here, in this quiet tiny town where the sky seemed so much more vast. No more crowded streets, no more traffic jams and blaring car horns. The houses were smaller, the streets freer, and the weak signal on your phone made you realize just how much you had taken good connection speed for granted. You did not encounter a new face for every mile you walked, and a quick check on the internet showed that the population here was nowhere near a third of your city’s. Everything was so unfamiliar, and the realization that you were alone in a new town made a twinge of loneliness flare up in your heart. 

As you gazed at the scenery before your eyes, your mind began to wander, back to the conversation with your boss that led to you moving here. 

A call of your name right before you could go on your coffee-break, followed by an impromptu meeting. Anxiety and nervousness bit at the back of your mind, millions of questions popped in your head as you watched how your boss sorted through a number of files. The ticking of the clock on the office’s wall fueled the fires of dread that were eating you from within. Truly there was something rather nerve-wracking about waiting for an answer that could break or make your day. 

“Our branch in a certain town is short on staff, and after some considerations, the board has decided that we will be reallocating some of the company’s staff.” the lady stated in a nonchalant manner, paying no mind to the aghast expression that was becoming evident on your face.

You thought your heart had dropped to the pit of your stomach when you caught a glimpse of your name on one of the papers. 

“Congratulations, Y/N, you will be moving in two weeks.” 

That condescending smile would haunt you for a while, that was something you were certain about. 

“Ah well… No point dwelling on it now, work starts next week after all…” downing the last gulp of water in your glass, you returned inside and slid the balcony door closed. 

“Guess I’ll head out and grab some stuff. This weather is good for some ice cream, I wonder what they have here.” 

You placed the glass on the nearby counter and retrieved your phone, unlocking the screen and tapping the icon of your web browser. A quick search yielded you several results of local stores and their opening hours, and you could not help but quirk an eyebrow at the fact that none of them was open until late. The closest one to your apartment was a good twenty minute walk away, that was what the maps app told you. 

Perhaps it was a good idea to get going, you could unpack your belongings after your little trip to the store.

\---------

The trip to the store took more than twenty minutes. 

There was a frown on your face as you walked on the side of the street, eyes glued to your phone and hoping that the signal would stop dropping. Your mood was far from good, but who could blame you when the sun was scorching and the maps app kept on crashing every now and then. 

It also did not help that you found out the store you wanted to visit was under construction.

“God damn it, stop crashing already!” you let out a quiet curse, eyebrows furrowing in frustration and annoyance at the error message that appeared on the screen of your phone for the umpteenth time. 

So you continued to walk, trying to make your way to the next store that was further away. You could feel people’s eyes on you, and for a moment you wondered if it was a weird sight to see someone so fixated on their phone here. But it was the norm for you, it was a common occurrence for you to find your way with just a few taps of your finger, to have your phone within reach. 

That was a better option than asking strangers for directions, right?

You were beyond exhausted by the time you made it to the store, which was much smaller than you had expected. The clerk greeted you the moment you stepped through the door, giving you a smile that you returned with an awkward curl of your lips. Cold air grazed your skin, the air-conditioners of the store were whirling, giving you the little coolness that was godsent in this scorching weather. 

The sun was beginning to set by the time you got out of the store. You walked along the sidewalk, grocery bag in one hand and ice cream held in the other. The selection of items was nothing spectacular, if not to say mundane compared to the department stores in your city. At least the clerk was friendly, you mused, the last thing you wanted to deal with after all that walking was a rude person. 

You couldn’t remember the last time you did not have to be in a rush like this. Compared to all the sounds of a bustling city, the ambience of nature was a tranquil contrast. The trees cast a cool shade, and somewhere in the distance was the melody of crickets and birds chirping. Shades of orange and violet dyed the sky, the once fluffy white blocks of clouds darkened in color.

“What a nice view, maybe I should snap a shot or two and upload them.” a smile tugged at the corners of your lips as you gazed at the sky. Gone was the scorching rays of the sun, the air became cooler against your skin. A pleasant breeze danced past your figure, coaxing the branches to rustle. 

As you continued to walk, you caught a glimpse of a funny looking statue, tucked away in a little corner of the road. 

At first glance you thought it was a big fluffy cat, though a closer look made you blink in confusion as to what this creature could be. Hidden in the shade of the trees, innocuous, big and somewhat peculiar. A thin layer of moss covered the stony surface of the statue, and gathered at its feet were fallen leaves. 

“What a weird statue… Is this some kind of a tourist attraction?” You muttered to yourself, quirking an eyebrow in a questioning manner before checking the sign that was standing next to the odd statue. 

“D--nt--, he who cometh with rain” 

That was the most you could make out of the sign, whose letters had faded in the currents of time. A local mystical figure, perhaps that was what this “creature” was supposed to be. Tearing your gaze away from the sign, you cast the statue a curious gaze and took one last bite of your ice cream. Well, a little rain could definitely help with the burning rays of the sun. 

“I sure hope you can bring some rain over, I don’t think I can stand another scorching week like this. Well then, see ya.”

And with that you began walking away, looking back and forth for a trash bin to discard the stick of your little cooling treat. You spent the rest of the day unpacking and having video calls with your friends and family, showing them the little snaps of nature that you managed to take on the way home. As you doze off in your bed that night, you were oblivious to the dark clouds that gathered in the distance. 

**\---------**

You woke up the next day to the sound of rain, ten minutes before your alarm would go off.

The sheets rustled as you sat up in bed, hair tousled and eyelids still so heavy. A minute or two passed by before you got out of bed, padding your way towards the balcony and yawning. One gaze outside the sliding door prompted a frown to marr your face, the last thing you wanted to see on your first day of work is a sky covered in dark clouds. 

“What a nice way to start my first day of work. This is the kind of weather that makes me want to stay home...” you could not help but let out a frustrated sigh, eyes drinking in the sight of the downpour outside. 

Maybe wishing for rain right before your first day of work wasn’t the best idea.

A sigh left your lips before you began getting ready for the day, having a quick breakfast and fixing your appearance. Moments passed by before the door of your apartment closed. Your steps echoed in the hallway as you descended the stairs, umbrella held in one hand and bag in the other. You thought it was fortunate, the fact that you lived near a bus stop. 

You opened your umbrella and shielded yourself from the rain as soon as you stepped out of the building’s front gate. There was a pleasant coolness all around as you began your walk to the nearest bus stop, which was a welcomed change to the stuffy, hot air from yesterday. Pleasant was the fragrance of the rain, the sound of little raindrops falling on your umbrella was like a lovely rhythm of nature. Strange how little by little, the rain washed away your early morning grogginess. 

From beneath your umbrella, you thought you caught a glimpse of a figure in red walking towards you.

Time seemed to slow down right at that moment, the soothing melody of the rain became quiet as the person walked past you. A scent that was so foreign yet reminded you of a forest graced your nostrils, there was something about this presence that made your heartbeats quicken. Your breath hitched, and when you blinked your eyes and looked behind you, you realized that you were standing all alone on an empty street. The sound of raindrops drowned out the thoughts in your mind, and casting one last look over your shoulder, you continued making your way towards the bus stop.

**\---------**

Your first day of work was much more slow and uninteresting than you had anticipated.

A bunch of paperworks to take care of, numerous files to look through and lots of tasks to be done. Faces you did not recognize, names that did not ring any bell. The feeling of being so standoffish ate at you with each passing minute, only going away whenever you had to focus on your work lest you made a mistake.

So here you were, sitting at your own desk and gazing out of the window at the rain outside. The sound of rain pitter pattering against the glass surface soothed your stress, your eyes watched as little droplets of water zig zagged their way down the window. Your mind began to wander, back to the funny-looking statue and the fleeting encounter on your way to the bus stop. At the thought, you recalled the scent of the forest, feeling your heartbeats became frantic once more. 

So lost in your own world, you did not notice your new boss was standing at your desk, not until he had called your name for the third time. You jolted in your seat, blinking at him in an owlish manner before staring at the stack of papers he had put on your desk. There was more work for you to do, much to your chagrin. 

You got off work several hours later, feeling so drained that you wanted nothing more than to go home and have a nice, hot shower. 

“What a damn slave driver.” you mumbled under your breath, walking away from your workplace on slow, tired steps. “Maybe I should just pop something into the oven for tonight, pizza maybe…”

Tall lamp posts stood tall on either side of the road, casting dim rays of light onto the street and illuminating your way. The rain persisted, and you listened to the sound of rain dancing on your umbrella while walking towards your bus stop. May the next bus come in time, you dared to hope.

There were few people at the bus stop by the time you arrived, sitting on the benches and checking the bus schedule that was pasted on the wall. You stood by yourself, checking your phone to see whether there was something you had missed today. No new messages, but plenty of updates from people you followed online. 

A quick glance at the bus schedule told you that your bus should come in thirty minutes. You thought it was inconvenient, compared to the buses that arrived every ten or fifteen minutes in the city. Perhaps you could sit and wait in the meantime, seeing how a couple just left the bench when their bus arrived. 

One by one people left, leaving you to be the only one left waiting at the bus stop.

You let out a sigh, looking back and forth again and again to see whether your bus would arrive anytime soon. Your tiredness was starting to seep into your vein, just as thoughts began to flood your mind. Being a newcomer made you feel like a puzzle piece that did not fit in, for your new coworkers did not bother to get to know you. The workload was overwhelming, and you had no one you could call a friend in this town. You tip your head back and squeezed your eyes shut, hearing a wave of frustration and loneliness roar within you.

  
  


**“Don’t doze off, you might miss your bus.”**

  
  


You jolted in your seat when a voice reached your ears, eyes widening in surprise when you saw a man you did not recognize. In the dim light of the street lamp he stood, mindful to keep a distance between himself and you within the shelter of the bus stop. The stranger was clad in a long cloak, his arms folded and gaze looking at the rain that was still falling. There it was, the scent that reminded you of the forest.

“S...sorry, have we met?” before you knew it, the words had already slipped past your lips.

“Hmm..” the man gave you a smile, face partially hidden behind his white locks of hair. “Maybe? Don’t think I have seen you around before though. You new here?”

Guess a little small talk wouldn’t hurt…

“Oh yea, I just moved here yesterday for work.” you offered the man a small smile, to which he returned with a humm. 

“Aah gotcha, a newcomer! How’re you finding it here? ”

“Well, uhm…” you began, letting out a sigh and tearing your gaze from the white-haired man. Silence then ensued, and you debated with yourself over and over if you should share about how you felt like a fish out of water moving to a new place.

“Rough day?” 

There was a hint of sympathy in those blue eyes, and you watched as the stranger sat himself on the other bench. 

“I’m listening if ya talkin’.” he offered you another smile, one that filled your heart with warmth and peace. What a strange, mellow guy.

"Alright.. since you offered. Hmm where to start…" you began, wondering how to voice these thoughts in your head to him.

"No worries, take your time. I'm all ears, promise." 

A smile tugged at the corners of your lips at his reassuring words, and after some hesitation, you decided to pour your heart out to the kind stranger.

"I used to live in the city, crowded place, lots of people. I always had to hurry to work everyday, then came home tired and spent the evening just lounging around." 

"Aha… must be one hell of a change moving here then, yea?" your unexpected companion let out a hum, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his legs. 

"Tell me about it… Like, I don't know, I feel like a fish out of water when I had to move and leave everything behind. Work was overwhelming, I don’t know anyone in this town, it just feels so outlandish being a newcomer. " you took a little pause before continuing, feeling your heart heavy with emotions. 

"Can't blame ya, it's not an easy thing to do." the stranger cast you an understanding gaze before turning to look at the pouring rain once more. "New places, new life, lots of things to get used to. Makes you feel like you can't fit in even if you try your damn best." 

You were grateful that the unknown man was not bored by your stories, instead, he listened attentively, almost hanging onto your every word. It felt soothing, you thought, how you could get all these thoughts off your chest without being judged or feeling like you were oversharing. This was definitely something you needed, after the gruelling hours spent trying to not make a mistake at work. 

"But hey, you know what they say, after the rain comes the sun." you saw a smile on his face when the man turned to look at you again, amicable and heart-warming. 

"You made it through today after one hell of a move, so kudos to that. Pop a drink, put your feet up when you get home, relax. You definitely earned that today." 

There was something contagious about that carefree smile of his, for before you knew it you too were smiling. The sound of raindrops falling on the rooftop quieted down, signaling that the downpour had stopped. A water droplet fell onto the puddle on the ground, creating ripples that disrupted the reflection of the street light. 

"Looks like the rain has stopped." the white-haired man chuckled and gave you a thoughtful look. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah I do, thank you for lending an ear." 

"Glad to help, always good to get things off your chest." the bench creaked quietly when the tall man stood up, casting a gaze into the distance as he did. "Oh, your ride home is here." 

You let your eyes follow his gaze, face lighting up with relief at the sight of a bus approaching. Gathering your bag and umbrella, you rose from your seat and took a few steps forward. Strange how a little twinge of sadness flared up in your heart at that moment, when you stole a glance at the kind stranger.

"Will I see you again?" there was a hint of hopefulness on your voice, and at your question, the man in red gave you yet another one of his amicable smiles.

"Probably. I usually wander around when it rains, so we might run into each other again. See you around." 

Your eyes stayed locked to his figure as the mellow stranger gestured a goodbye with his hand and walked away. The bus arrived then, and you got on after minutes spent standing in a daze. As you sat on one of the empty benches, you gazed outside the window, watching how the scenery passed by in a blur.

Suddenly you wished that it would rain again tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this one shot has brought a smile to your face, dear readers~ Please feel free to leave me a comment, I would love to know about your thoughts and suggestions as I am still very new to writing for Dante m( _ _)m  
> Whew July is already here huh...It has been raining a lot where I live, something that I am very grateful for since I can't tolerate hot weather very well (TuT;;) How has everything been for you guys? I really hope that this month will be kind to us ><)人  
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, everyone <3 Please stay safe and take care ( ´ ω ` )ノﾞ


End file.
